Rodian
Rodians were green-skinned humanoids native to the planet Rodia. During the Clone Wars, Rodia was represented by Senator Onaconda Farr in the Galactic Republic's senate. He briefly sided with the Trade Federation during the war, under the promise of food and protection from pirates. Rodia was betrayed, and fell back in line with the Republic. A number of Rodians acted as bounty hunters, including Greedo and Jakoli. Greedo was an amateur eventually killed by the smuggler Han Solo, while Jakoli was a skilled bounty hunter who only killed his targets. Some Rodians also worked as informants, such as Tsoklo, who worked for the Galactic Empire. History Rodians evolved on the planet Rodia, and eventually joined the Galactic Republic by the time of the Invasion of Naboo. Rodians also became notorious for working as bounty hunters. Jabba the Hutt, a crime lord, employed various Rodians, including one named Greedo. Rodia eventually received representation in the Galactic Senate by means of Senator Onaconda Farr. He eventually made friends with Ruwee Naberrie, a senator from Naboo, and worked closely with him. Eventually, the senator's daughter, Padmé Amidala, became the senator for Naboo. During the Clone Wars, Rodia's space vessels were attacked by pirates, leaving the Rodian people impoverished and starving for offworld food. Farr, distressed by his people's suffering, appealed to the Republic for aide, but received none. Desperate, he turned to the Trade Federation and made a deal with their viceroy, Nute Gunray, who was to deliver supplies to Rodia in exchange for control of the planet and Senator Amidala, who was an enemy of Gunray's. Amidala went to Rodia in an attempt to work out her own deal, but was captured by Gunray's battle droids. As the situation progressed, Farr had second thoughts and sided back with Amidala. Gunray was later fooled into thinking a Jedi was attacking his forces, who in actuality was the bumbling Gungan Jar Jar Binks. The viceroy admitted to Farr that he had brought no provisions for the Rodian people with him. Gunray was eventually arrested by the Republic, only to escape at a later date. Farr was later murdered during the war by his aide Lolo Purs. Rodians also made it as far as Lothal, where a number of them worked for the Galactic Empire. Some of these Rodians lived in Lothal re-settlement camp 43, nicknamed "Tarkintown," which housed farmers who had been dispossessed by the Empire. Tseebo was a Rodian who worked for the Imperial Information Office, although after stealing a large amount of Imperial data he tried to escape the Empire, and was eventually rescued by a band of rebels. Another Lothal Rodian, Frid Kelio, played grav-ball for the AppSci SaberCats in Capital City. During the Galactic Civil War, the Betu continent of Rodia was ruled by the Chattza clan. It was opposed by the Chekkoo clan. Shortly after the Battle of Yavin, Luke Skywalker went on a mission to recruit the Chekkoo clan into the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Rodians B''' * Doda Bodonawieedo '''D * Mahtee Dunn * Wee Dunn F''' * Onaconda Farr '''G * Ganodi * Greedo J''' * Jakoli * Greeata Jendowanian '''P * Pablo * Lolo Purs R''' * Bolla Ropal '''S * Silood T''' * Taquito * Tseebo * Tsoklo '''W * Wald Category:Species